The New DBZ
by Angels Fury
Summary: This is the entire DBZ Saga if Videl was a Saiyan and joins the Z-Fighters when the Saiyans arrive on earth. (G/V much later)
1. The Saiyans Have Arrived

A/N: I need a better title so I'm open to suggestions. This is a complete AU of everything that happens in the story starting from the middle of the Saiyan Saga. It will extend all the way through the Buu Saga. Mike will also be in this story. If you don't know who Mike is then read my other story Hells Rising. This story occurs before the events of Hells Rising only in a different dimension. In this story Videl is a Saiyan again. I just like writing fics where she's a Saiyan. Again read Hells Rising if that confuses you. If you don't want to that is fine because all of that will be explained in this story eventually. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer that I have. I don't own DBZ. I wish I did but I don't. Mini disclaimers will be shown throughout the story if I include something from another person's work.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 1 - The Saiyans Have Arrived  
  
"Momma lets go. You're so slow." A recently turned four-year-old girl whines as she is pulling and tugging on her mother's pant leg.  
  
"Calm down sweetie. We have all day you know." Says the mother.  
  
"But I want to fly now."  
  
"You know that we have to be away from the city so that no one can see me fly."  
  
"I know, but it's so fun to fly. When are you going to teach me?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think your ready to learn yet."  
  
"What? But I've been so good and been training and I want to learn so badly. Please teach me." The young girl completes this with a sad puppy- dog look.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll start teaching you tomorrow. How's that sound?"  
  
"Yea! I get to fly. I get to fly. I get to fly." The young girl is now dancing around her mother as they reach the outskirts of town.  
  
"Are you ready honey?"  
  
The young girl doesn't answer though. Instead she is looking upwards. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mamma, what are those?" Says the girl as she points to the sky. The older woman looks up and gasps.  
  
Two fireballs streak through the sky and impacts with the middle of south city. ~ Space pods, here? Could this be linked with what happened last year? Wait a minute, that's the royal seal. Oh no. ~ "Come on sweetie, it's time to go."  
  
"But what were those mamma?"  
  
"Nothing dear now we're leaving." The woman is about to pick up her daughter but then gasps a she sees a shock wave coming straight towards them. The woman then jumps on top of her daughter and shields her from it. The little girl gets scared and starts crying when she hears her mother scream out in pain. After a minute the woman rolls off of her daughter.  
  
"Sweetie, get out of here. Run now, and don't turn back. Keep running until you can run no more. Get home to daddy."  
  
"No, I wont leave you momma." The girl now has tears in her eye.  
  
"Please go now. I'm dieing sweetie. Forget about me. Just go. Please live a happy life for me."  
  
"But momma."  
  
"GO NOW!" The girl reluctantly gets up and runs into the woods that surround the city. She has tears streaming down her face as she runs. "Good luck, my darling, Videl."  
  
* Else where in the middle of nowhere *  
  
"Did you feel that kid."  
  
"I did, Mr. Piccolo. Is it them."  
  
"Yes let's go."  
  
The two fighters float up and fly in the direction to where they felt the energy coming from. On the way they met up with the other Z-Fighters.  
  
"So you guys felt it too huh?" asks Krillin, who is now flying besides Gohan.  
  
"Do you wish back Goku?" asks Piccolo.  
  
"I called Bulma and told her to do so as soon as I felt the energy. So what are we going to do until Goku arrives?"  
  
"We stall as long as we can and then we fight." Piccolo looks over to his pupil and notices that he has a worried look on his face. "You okay kid?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Mr. Piccolo. Its just, I think I could hear someone crying in my head."  
  
"What are you talking about bro?"  
  
"I don't know Krillin. I could just hear her in my head. It sounds like she's in trouble."  
  
"Her? You don't have a girl friend do you Gohan?" Krillin asks with a grin as he watches Gohan blush. "Ah, don't worry about it bro. I'm sure that you just have the jitters. Hell, I do too. This could be our last day alive."  
  
"It's not that, it's just . . . never mind."  
  
Piccolo is concerned about this, even though he'll never admit to it. ~ I know that that is not the case. Could he possibly have some sort of telepathic connect to someone and not even know it? Grrr, why am I worrying about him. I'm not like that. Why is it that I feel a need to protect this boy? ~  
  
The three flew on in silence and are soon met up be the rest of the Z- Fighters. Pretty soon, they meet up with the Saiyans in a secluded clearing in the forest that surrounds South City.  
  
"Be on your guard everyone." Warns Piccolo. Vegeta recognizes his voice from the transmission though.  
  
"So you are the one that defeated Raditz. You know, you look like a Namek. I've always heard that Nameks were weak creatures who prefer peace over fighting." Piccolo doesn't respond to this though. "So Namek, where are the Dragonballs?"  
  
"You wont find them anytime soon Saiyan. They were just used to wish Goku back to life and now it is impossible to find them for one whole earth year." Says Piccolo with a smirk. That seems to piss Vegeta off though.  
  
"Well, well, well. It seems to me that Kakarot is too chicken to fight us himself huh Nappa?" says Vegeta.  
  
"Yea, I bet he's hiding under a rock right now. Mwahahahahaha."  
  
"Goku is no chicken. You just wait and see. When he gets here he'll show you two what's what."  
  
"Then why isn't he here now baldy?"  
  
"Uh, he's running into a little trouble getting here. Yea that's right."  
  
"Well then, we are just going to entertain ourselves until he gets here, huh Nappa." Nappa just smirks and pulls out a vile of small round green things. He opens it and throws the seeds to the ground. Out of the seeds grow six little green men.  
  
"These are Saibamen. They are just itching for a fight. So who's first?"  
  
Tien steps forward. "I will fight first."  
  
"Well, someone sounds confident. Lets see if you can handle them."  
  
One of the Saibamen then attacks Tien and the two start to fight. Tien quickly gains the upper hand though and defeats the Saibamen. Vegeta sees the beat up Saibamen and kills him.  
  
"If any of you other Saibamen are defeated by these weaklings then that is what will happen to you too. GOT IT!" The Saibamen flinch at Vegeta's threat knowing that it wasn't an idle one.  
  
Yamcha is the next to fight. "Alright. I'm ready. Let's see what these green beans got."  
  
He and one of the Saibamen start fighting and pretty soon, it seems like that Yamcha is the wins that match. "Well that was easier then I thought it was. Well, two down four to go."  
  
"Don't be so sure." Says Vegeta with a wide smirk.  
  
Before anyone realizes what's going on. The Saibamen that Yamcha was just fighting, latches onto Yamcha's back. It then starts to glow, and then explodes, instantly killing Yamcha with it. The Z-Fighters are in shock and the Saiyans just start laughing.  
  
"In case you haven't realized it, the Saibamen are kamikaze fighters. They'll kill themselves to win a match." Says Nappa.  
  
Krillin gets very mad though. "Come on. I'll fight all four of the remaining Saibamen at once right now!"  
  
"Your funeral baldy." Says Nappa.  
  
The four Saibamen attacks Krillin but Krillin seems to be holding his own against them. He then jumps up and charges up an attack.  
  
"HA!" He lets a ball of ki fly right at them and at the last second, the disk breaks off into many smaller balls of ki. Krillin takes control of all of them and uses them to kill the three of the four Saibamen easily. He also used some of them to hit the Saiyans with. The remaining Saibamen goes after Gohan but before it reaches the young fighter, Piccolo kills it easily.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"I wasn't trying to save you kid. I just may need you in the fight." Gohan seems a little put down by Piccolo's remark but he is use to it so he just brushes it off. Vegeta then walks out of the smoke, unscratched and starts to speak.  
  
"I was hoping that this battle will be a challenge, but judging by what I have seen here today, I can tell it wont be. Do what you wish to them Nappa."  
  
"Sure thing Prince Vegeta."  
  
Nappa powers up and attacks Tien first with an energy blast. The blast rips through Tien's arm and Nappa thinks that he's dead but gets annoyed after he realizes that Tien is still alive. What everybody failed to realize though is that Chiaotzu is missing. Vegeta sends out a warning to Nappa but Nappa doesn't understand it until it is too late. Chiaotzu clamps onto Nappa's back and starts to power up. He quickly sends a telepathic message to Tien before he unleashes it.  
  
I'm sorry Tien. Please stay alive. With that, Chiaotzu self-destructs. Piccolo has a look of pride for Chiaotzu for what he just did, even though he will never admit. Tien is in shock at what his good friend just did.  
  
~ Chiaotzu, you fool. Why did you do that? You can't be wished back again. ~  
  
When the smoke clears, the Z-Fighters are shocked to see that Nappa doesn't have a scratch on him. "Well, that was fun. Now where were we?" Nappa then unleashes an attack.  
  
"Everybody move." Warns Piccolo. Everybody quickly moves but Gohan is frozen in fear and can't move. Piccolo and Krillin sees this and launches a ki blast, which misses Nappa, but distracts him from killing Gohan.  
  
"You two are very bad shots. Try that again and I'll make sure that your deaths are slow and painful." Tien is starting to get annoyed by Nappa's threats and charges up his most powerful attack.  
  
"TRI-BEAM!" The attack hits its mark but the strain is too much for Tien and he too dies. All that now remained of the Z-Fighters were Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. The blast also does nothing to Nappa.  
  
"You monster. The use of that attack causes him to die!" says Piccolo.  
  
"What idiot would use an attack that would kill him?" says Vegeta. (A/N: He would, in the Buu Saga anyway.)  
  
"Who cares? Lets kill them now."  
  
"Patience Nappa. We will wait." This shocks all of the fighters.  
  
"My prince. What do you mean that we will wait?"  
  
"I want to wait for Kakarot to arrive so that he can witness us kill his friends."  
  
"That's good and all Prince Vegeta but I don't like to wait."  
  
"Remember where you stand Nappa. I am your prince and if I say that we wait then we wait."  
  
"Sorry my prince. How long shall we wait for him to arrive?"  
  
"No more than three hours. After that, you may kill them if you wish."  
  
"Haha. You three hear that. In three hours, I get to kill you."  
  
The three Z-Fighters decides to regroup and come up with a plan.  
  
"Sorry that I froze up like that guys." The two don't acknowledge him though. The next three hours go by in a blur for the three.  
  
"Man, what's taking Goku so long?" asks Krillin. A beeping sound could be heard just then. It was Vegeta's scouter. Time is up.  
  
"I knew Kakarot would be too scared to face us. You may do with them as you wish Nappa."  
  
"Thank you my lord."  
  
"Listen you two. I have an idea." Says Piccolo quickly. "Krillin, you will distract him while I go for his tail. When I grab it, you kid will deliver the final blow."  
  
"That's a great idea Piccolo."  
  
"I-I'll t-t-try." Stutters Gohan.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Goku has finally made it to Kame's Lookout. He gets two Senzu Beans from Korin and eats one while he save the other. He then calls for Nimbus and flies in the direction of the battle, hoping that he can make it before his friends die.  
  
Back at the field, the three tries Piccolo's idea. Krillin flies up and launches a small ki blast at Nappa while Piccolo sneaks behind him and grabs his tail.  
  
"NOW GOHAN! DO IT NOW!"  
  
Unfortunately, Gohan couldn't move. He is rooted to his spot due to fear. Gohan final gathers his courage and launches a ki blast.  
  
"Yea, we won!" says Krillin. His smile soon fades when he sees that Nappa still doesn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"You are fools. Our tails are not our weak spots. We have learned to get rid of that weakness." The Z-Fighters are in shock.  
  
Nappa then grabs Piccolo and hits him a few times, injuring him greatly. Nappa then decides to have some fun with Gohan. (A/N: This is when it gets different from the show.)  
  
Piccolo suddenly looks up a little. ~ What's that sound. It sounds like . . . a little girl crying? Could that be the one Gohan was talking about earlier? ~ Piccolo didn't have much time to contemplate this because at that moment a little girl with black hair in two pigtails and blue eyes, runs out of the woods and abruptly stops when she sees the fighters.  
  
"Ooo. A new toy to play with." Says Nappa with a smirk as he walks towards the little girl. For some reason, this seems to enrage Gohan and he quickly charges at Nappa.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"  
  
Nappa turns around just in time to receive a strong punch in the face by Gohan that sends him back a few yards. Everyone is in shock of what just happened. Krillin quickly snaps out of it and launches an attack.  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISK!" He flings the disk at Nappa who only laughs.  
  
"Do you really think, that weak of an attack can hurt me?"  
  
"Dodge it you fool!" exclaims Vegeta.  
  
"Nappa quickly jumps to the side as the attack goes by him. The disk clips him in the face, before continuing on and slicing a mountain in half. Nappa is livid at the sight of his own blood. He goes for Krillin in a blinding rage. With his back is turned, Piccolo decides to get up and launch his own attack.  
  
"Special Beam CANNON!" The blast hits Nappa square in the back causing him to scream out in pain. Nappa is now livid while Vegeta just laughs at his pain. While all of this is happening, Gohan was checking on the girl.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-y-yes. Wh-what's going o-on here?"  
  
"Oh, well you see the big scary bald man and the scary midget over there? They just landed on earth in search of the Dragonballs and they just destroyed South City. We're trying to stall long enough for my father to get here. Are you sure that your okay?"  
  
The girl had a look of pure hatred replace her tear-streaked face. What shocks Gohan the most though, is the girl's ki. It skyrockets, and for some reason, Gohan's ki starts to rise also along with his anger. This does not go unnoticed by the other fighters.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" yells Nappa. Nappa may not be able to sense energy but he can feel the energy that is radiating off of the two children.  
  
"Nappa! You're going to pay for what you did!" They both yelled.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? What will happen? You're just going have to wait and see so tune in for the next installment of whatever the hell I call this story. 


	2. How the Mighty Have Fallen

A/N: Sorry for the long wait people. I have been busy these last few weeks working on this huge project for school. I got an A+ on it too. Anyway, someone asked me if Gohan and Videl are going to go Super Saiyan in this battle and the answer is no. They will not reach that level . . . yet anyway. So sit back relax and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
Telepathic Conversation   
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
::Bond::  
  
Chapter 2 - How the Mighty Have Fallen  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Gohan and Videl are now side by side, powering up to a level that the earth has yet to see before. Their power surged causes Vegeta's scouter to explode in his face. Nappa, to say the least, was getting a little freaked out when their combined power starts to push him back a little. He quickly turns to Vegeta.  
  
"My Prince. What is going on? How are they so strong?"  
  
"Isn't obvious you fool. The two of them are obviously Saiyans. They are Saiyans who will eventually bond with each other when they are older, by the looks of it. You obviously pissed the girl brat off, which in tuned pissed the other brat off. They want to kill you Nappa. And they will probably succeed since together, their power is greater then yours."  
  
"WHAT?! There is no way that two brats barely out of dippers are stronger then me. I'll prove to you that I am stronger." With that Nappa lunges at the two kids. Vegeta smirks to himself.  
  
~ You always were a fool Nappa. Always charging in headfirst without thinking and not opening your eyes to the truth in front of you. Although it is strange that the two brats are so powerful at such a young age. If properly trained, they might be strong enough to help me destroy Freeza! ~  
  
Nappa reaches the kids, and starts to pummel them. He starts punching them, kicking them, and then he throws them into a nearby mountain.  
  
"You see my prince. Those two brats couldn't handle me. Hahahahaha, uhhhh!"  
  
Out of nowhere Goku shows up and punches Nappa in the face, sending him flying back.  
  
"How could you do that to two innocent kids. Don't you have any heart?"  
  
"Ah, you must be Kakarot. I've been wondering when you would show up." Says Vegeta.  
  
"My name is Goku." That pisses Vegeta off. (A/N: Is it me or is everyone getting pissed off here.  
  
"How dare you disgrace your Saiyan heritage Kakarot. Do you have no pride as a warrior?"  
  
"I may be a Saiyan by blood, but I am an earthling by heart. And I will do everything I can to protect my planet, my home, from people like you."  
  
Goku's speech is cut short though as the crumbled mountain explodes, revealing two-pint size demi-Saiyans. The two takes one look at each other and then charges at Nappa. Everyone is in too much of a shock to do anything to stop them. As they reach Nappa, they start to throw punch after punch, each landing a solid blow on some part of Nappa's body. Nappa takes a wild swing at them but misses as the two jumps back to dodge it. Nappa just smirks.  
  
"Ha! I got you now! Prepare to DIE!" Nappa then fires a large ki blast at the two whom are frozen in fear because they know that they can't stop the ki blast alone. Goku is to far away from them to help them, but Piccolo was only a few meters away. Without even thinking, he jumps in between the kids and the blast. The kids are spared from the blast but Piccolo is not. He falls to the ground tattered and beat up with blood coming out of multiple wounds. Gohan slowly walks up to Piccolo, his and the girls anger suppressed during what has just happened.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo? Are you all right?"  
  
"Hey kid. That was some display of power that you and that girl did just now." Piccolo then coughs up a bit of blood. "I just want you to know that I am proud of all that you accomplished in this last year. Yo-you were the first friend that I ever had." With one small final smile, Piccolo dies and his body disappears.  
  
Up on the Lookout, Kami heard the entire thing. ~ I knew that you had some good in you Piccolo. I'm just happy that you found it before you died. ~ Kami then looks over to Mr. Popo. "It's my time to go Popo."  
  
"What? Kami no, don't go."  
  
"I am sorry old friend but as you know, Piccolo and I are one, and if one of us dies, then so will the other. I will miss you Popo. Please take care of my Lookout while I am gone." With one final smile, Kami too, disappears.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Gohan is a mess as he remembers the things that happened in the last year. Nappa is laughing his head off and making fun of what Piccolo just did. The girl walks over to where Gohan was kneeling, where Piccolo once laid and put a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. Subconsciously though, she is transferring all of her newfound power into Gohan. That, mixed with the rage that is growing within him, Gohan starts to power up to levels he has never reached before.  
  
The ground around the two starts to shake as Gohan makes his power's presence known. Gohan is engulfed in a white-hot flame of ki. The heat radiating from him could be felt for miles around but it seems to not affect the two kids. As Gohan finishes powering up, he opens his eyes and sends a death glare straight at Nappa. Nappa reeled back a bit in fear but quickly composes himself and charges for Gohan again. Only this time, Gohan fought back.  
  
As Nappa goes for a punch, Gohan catches his fist long before it reaches him. A small boy catching a large man's fist was quite an odd sight. Gohan then jumps and performs a roundhouse kick to Nappa's face, sending him flying. Gohan quickly catches up to him and starts to beat the living shit out of Nappa. By the time Gohan gets tired of hitting him, Nappa is covered with cuts and bruises. By the looks of hit, he also has some broken bones and internal bleeding.  
  
Gohan lands next to the girls, breathing heavily. As she is checking on him, Goku and Krillin comes over to the two as Nappa, crawls over to Vegeta very slowly.  
  
"Yo bro that was awesome. When did you get so strong huh? Are you holding out on me man?" exclaims Krillin.  
  
"Hello son." Says Goku.  
  
"Hi dad. I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Gohan. How's your mother Gohan?"  
  
Gohan blushes a bit and puts his hand behind his neck in classic  
  
Son fashion. "Actually dad I'm not to sure how mom is. I've been training under Piccolo in the middle of nowhere since you died."  
  
"Oh man. We're going to be in a lot of trouble when we go home." Goku just then notices the girl that is Gohan's age that is standing next to him. "And who's this young lady?"  
  
Krillin then notices the girl too. "Oh hello there. I almost forgot about you. So Gohan, is she your girlfriend?" Krillin then realizes something. ~ Wait a minute, if that really is Gohan's girlfriend then that means he'll have one before me. . . Now that's just sad. ~  
  
The girl blushes a little but Gohan is just clueless. "What's a girlfriend?" The three just falls over anime style.  
  
"Oh man son. I think were going to have to have a little father and son talk when we get home."  
  
"Oh okay. Anyway, I don't think she's my girlfriend, whatever that is. In fact I've never met her before." The two adults sweat drops at this.  
  
"Are you sure man. The way that you two been acting out there made it seems like you two knows each other pretty well."  
  
For the first time the girl speaks up. "Actually he's right. We've never met before, but it seems like I just know him. My name's Videl by the way."  
  
"Hello Videl. My name is Gohan and this is my father Goku and his best friend Krillin."  
  
Videl stares at the two adults wide eyed. "Are you two the same Goku and Krillin that competed in the World Martial Arts Tournaments a few years back?"  
  
"Yea I guess so." Says Goku.  
  
"Wow! You guys are so great in the old tapes that I've seen. My papa says that everything you do were just tricks but I know that he's wrong because I've seen mama do the same things you guys can do."  
  
The three raise their eyebrows at this. "And just who is your mama Videl?" asks Goku.  
  
"Oh she's just . . ." Videl then goes quiet and some tears start to form in her eyes. Gohan quickly moves over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?"  
  
"That man, that big bald man killed my mama. She died protecting me from this shockwave thing that was coming for us when we were leaving South City. I don't know how I know. I just know that he was responsible for it."  
  
"Don't worry. He got what he deserved. Now all we have to worry about is his friend over there." By then, Nappa has reached Vegeta.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta. You have to help me. I-I un-underestimated their power. Please help me."  
  
"Pitiful. You have disgraced your Saiyan heritage by being beaten so easily by a half blood. Get out of my sight." Vegeta then grabs Nappa's arm and throws him up into the sky. He then launches a ki blast at him, instantly killing him.  
  
"How? How could you do that to one of your own?!" yells Goku.  
  
"Ha! He was merely a servant to follow my orders. It was his duty to live up to his prince's expectations and he failed."  
  
"So you're a prince huh? Well that doesn't matter. You shouldn't have killed him."  
  
"SHUT UP! I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! I will show you what a true battle should be like." Vegeta then starts to power up, shocking those who can sense ki.  
  
"Oh man. He's a lot stronger than Nappa was and the only way we beat him was Gohan getting pissed off." Says a scared Krillin.  
  
Goku keeps his eyes on Vegeta as he starts talking to Krillin. "Krillin, I want you to take Gohan and Videl and get as far away from here as possible."  
  
"But dad!"  
  
"No buts Gohan. You will only get in the way if you stay here. I wont be able to fight with my full power if you're here."  
  
"But Goku! You're going to need all the help you can get fighting this guy."  
  
With a tone in his voice that has never been heard before Goku speaks up. "This is not open for discussion. I want all of you to leave NOW!"  
  
"Alright Goku. We will leave."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts bro. If your dad says that we should leave then we should leave. Besides, I've known Goku long enough to know that he wouldn't be this calm unless he knew that he could win."  
  
"Al-alright. Come on Videl we're leaving." Videl nods as Gohan walks over to her. He then scoops her up and flies after Krillin who went on ahead. Videl gasps a little when she realizes that they are now flying.  
  
"Um Gohan?"  
  
"Yes Videl?"  
  
"Do you think that you can teach me to fly too? You see, right before mama and me saw the fireballs in the sky, she promised to teach me how to and well."  
  
"Say no more Videl. As soon as all of this is over, I'll teach you everything I know. Granted, most of what I know, I've learned in the last six months with Piccolo. And he was a little rough with me. But I'm sure that I can teach you too."  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Again, sorry for the delay of the completion of this chapter. There might be another delay before the next chapter of my story. As soon as school is over in June, updates will be coming faster. So how will the battle between Goku and Vegeta play out? And will Gohan, Videl, and Krillin stay away like they said. You may yet be surprised by the outcome. So stay tuned for the next installment of The New DBZ. (I still need a better title for this story. Also check out my other story Hells Rising. It's almost done.) 


	3. A New Ally

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I updated this story and I'm sorry. I've been very busy finishing Hells Rising. Go ahead and check it out. It is now one hundred percent complete so go check it out. Also, I haven't been so inspired to write for this story lately. So until I get inspired then this story will be on a short break. I have recently finished reading Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. It was great. I was inspired to start the squeal to Hells Rising because of it. Go ahead and check it out. It's called Harry Potter and the Adventures from Hell. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 3 - A New Ally  
  
"I'm sure that your father would be alright Gohan." Says Videl who is being carried by Gohan away from the battlefield.  
  
"Yeah he's the best. No one can beat my dad." Says Gohan even though inside, he knew that this was not true. He and Krillin abruptly stop in mid air and looks in the direction of where they just came from.  
  
"What is it?" asks Videl.  
  
"The battle has started." Says Krillin.  
  
Over at the battlefield, Goku and Vegeta have indeed started their battle. The two Saiyans seems to be even in strength and skill but Vegeta is slowly gaining the edge over Goku. Vegeta then unleashes a powerful attack at Goku. Goku's eyes open wide in surprise but quickly turns to a look of concentration.  
  
"Kaioken!" Goku's strength and speed jumps up and he manages to dodge Vegeta's attack. Vegeta just looks at him with a smirk.  
  
"Well Kakarot. I can't say that I'm not surprise about that technique. I didn't think that you, a third class Saiyan, is capable of such a technique."  
  
"So your impressed about my techniques huh?" says Goku who is also smirking.  
  
"Hardly. I'm merely saying that I'm surprised that you could actually do such a technique. I'll have you know that I've faced stronger opponents than you with a similar technique and I still crushed them."  
  
Vegeta then powers up a bit and moves so fast that Goku doesn't even see his punch coming. Vegeta punches Goku hard into the gut, and sends him flying through a nearby mountain. Goku slowly gets up sporting new cuts and bruises all over his body. The top part of his gi is torn so badly that it falls off as Goku gets up.  
  
"Nice one. I didn't think that you'd be that fast. Oh well." Goku then focuses on concentrating. "Kaioken times two!" Goku charges at Vegeta again but is thrown back by him. Goku is slowly loosing and Gohan and Krillin can feel it.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Gohan. "I've got to go help my dad."  
  
"I know bro but your dad said to stay away. We will only get in the way if we go back."  
  
"I don't care what my father said. He needs my help whether he likes it or not." Gohan then hands Videl over to Krillin. "Do me a favor and take care of her Krillin.  
  
"WHAT! No way. I coming too." Yells Videl.  
  
"No your not." States Gohan calmly. Krillin decides to intervene before a full-blown fight breaks out.  
  
"Sorry bro but I'm siding with Videl here. If you go back then I'm coming with you, which means Videl will also come. Unless of coarse you want to abandon her here, in the woods, in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Gohan looks back and forth between Videl and Krillin's faces before bowing his head in defeat. "Oh all right. We'll all go."  
  
Videl starts to cheer while Krillin just chuckles a bit. With Krillin still carrying Videl, they start to fly back in the direction that they came from. When they were about a mile away Gohan speaks up.  
  
"Hey Krillin. You stay with Videl and make sure that she is a safe distance away. Only jump in if we get into any trouble."  
  
"Sure thing bro." Replies Krillin. Videl knew that she would have to agree with Gohan on this so she stayed quiet. Just as they reach the battlefield, Krillin and Gohan land on a small mesa. "We'll stay here bro, unless in gets to be too dangerous."  
  
"Alright, thanks Krillin." Just as Gohan is about to leave, Videl grabs his arm. "What is it Videl?"  
  
Videl looks down at the ground with a unshed tears. "You just be careful Gohan. I know that we just met but I already feel like we're best friends and I don't want to loose you too today like I lost my mommy."  
  
Gohan wraps his arms around Videl's small form in a gentle hug and quietly whispers into her ear. "Everything will be alright Videl. I will come back. You just make sure you stay safe with Krillin." They stay like that for a minute before Gohan breaks away. He turns around and flies off in the direction of his father and Vegeta. Videl's tears finally start to fall as she watches Gohan fly away.  
  
"Tell me the truth Krillin sir. Will Gohan be alright?" asks Videl quietly.  
  
Krillin is startled by the sir part but quickly answers her. "To be honest Videl, I don't know. Before, when we were fighting the Saibamen and Nappa, Gohan was too afraid and too weak to do anything. Since you showed up though and Nappa threatened to kill you, something inside of Gohan just snapped. Now he's even stronger then me, and he's only been training for a year whereas I've been training for decades. I wouldn't be surprised if he surpasses even his father someday." Videl doesn't say anything else as she sees Gohan reach the fight.  
  
Goku is getting his butt kicked by Vegeta every which way. Right when Vegeta is about to deliver a strong blow to his head, Gohan comes out of nowhere and sends Vegeta flying with a kick to the head.  
  
"Dad, are you all right?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from here." Says Goku sternly.  
  
Gohan suddenly finds the ground more interesting to look at rather than his father. "I know you did dad, but you weren't doing to well. You need my help. I can't loose you twice."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Well isn't this a touchy moment." Vegeta is back on his feet with his arms crossed and smirking on the father-son duo. "You two are pathetic. This planet has made you weak. You are a disgrace to your Saiyan heritage. Saiyans don't show compassion or mercy. Emotions like those make you weak."  
  
"What you see as a weakness Vegeta, is actually our greatest strength." Says Goku.  
  
"Yeah. We are strong because we have a purpose in fighting. We fight to protect our friends and family. We have no reason to be ruthless or uncaring. You are the one who is weak Vegeta!" yells Gohan as his power starts to increase. Right beside him, Goku's power also increases.  
  
"We are stronger because we have our friends and family to support us. All you have is nothing and because of that, you can never defeat us!" Yells Goku. By now, Vegeta is absolutely livid.  
  
"How dare you say that your prince is weak!"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT OUR PRINCE. WE MAY BE SAIYAN BY BLOOD BUT WE ARE EARTHLINGS BY HEART!" Both Goku and Gohan are yelling this. Pretty soon, Goku and Gohan's combined power is far greater than Vegeta's and deep down, Vegeta knows that as well.  
  
~ How can this be! I am the prince of all Saiyans. How could a third class Saiyan and his brat be stronger than me? There is just no way. No matter, I am still a better fighter, and I have an ace up my sleeve. ~  
  
Vegeta then charges at the father-son duo powered up at his mask. He starts throwing punches and kicks to both of them and seems to be holding his own. Slowly but surely, Vegeta starts to loose his edge. After Gohan blocks one of his punches, he and Goku fires a ki blast simultaneously into Vegeta's face. When Vegeta gets back up, he has blood all over his face and he was even more pissed off then before, if that is possible. All of a sudden though Vegeta starts to smirk.  
  
"Why are you smirking Vegeta?" asks Goku without getting out of his stance.  
  
"Yeah, if I'm not mistaken, we're the ones who are winning." Says a confused Gohan.  
  
"You two are fools. I have yet to show the full extent of my abilities. Kakarot. You could thank your father for this ability. After all, he was the one who invented it." Vegeta forms a bright silver ball of ki in his hand and throws it up into the air. Vegeta looks up at it and starts laughing as he can feel his body start to change. After a minute, Vegeta fully transforms into a five-story ape with Saiyan arm. (A/N: I'm not sure that I mentioned this but Gohan, Videl, and Goku, do not have their tails.)  
  
"What the-" Before Goku can finish his statement, one of Vegeta's paws grabs him and his son and starts to squeeze the life out of them. As their ribs start to crack, they let out a scream of pain. Over on a far off mesa, Videl looks on in fear before turning to Krillin.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Krillin looks at her with surprise and fear in his face. After a minute though, it is replaced with a look of concentration. "If I can cut off his tail, then he will revert back to normal. Stay here Videl." With that, Krillin flies to a mesa that is closer to the battle but is still behind Vegeta's back. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"  
  
He fires the razor sharp disk right at Vegeta's tail. Right before the disk was going to connect to the tail though, Vegeta jumps up, and the attack goes right under him. Krillin looks on with horror as Vegeta turns around to face him.  
  
"You know, these large ears of mine aren't for decoration you know. They could hear a pin drop from a mile away so don't think that you could sneak up on me." With that, Vegeta fires a blast from his mouth and hits the mesa where Krillin is. Krillin manages to avoid the direct blast but is still severely injured.  
  
"Hahahahaha. Now no one is left to save you now." Vegeta stops laughing as he hears Videl calling out to. ~ She could be a problem. Better take care of her now and not risk anything later. ~ Vegeta opens his mouth and releases another blast that goes straight at Videl. Videl is frozen in her spot due to the intense fear she is feeling as the blast comes closer to her. Gohan seems to sense her fear and manages to look in her direction only to see a blast heading straight at her.  
  
"VIDEL! GET OUT OF THERE!" screams Gohan but Videl is still rooted to her spot. Just as the blast is about to hit her, a black blur comes out of nowhere, scoops her up and gets her away as the blast hits where she was standing just a few seconds before.  
  
"What the hell!" exclaims Vegeta. "Who did that? Who's still out there?"  
  
The black blur suddenly stops on another mesa and it is revealed to be a sixteen year old man, wearing nothing but black cloths and a black trench coat with a red dragon that looks like Shenron on his back. He smirks at Vegeta for a moment while setting Videl down. Then he decides to speak up.  
  
"You know, for someone with such great hearing, you seem to miss a lot of noise that is going on around you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Before Vegeta could continue though, a look of realization comes across his face. He quickly turns his head just as Yajirobe slices his tail off with his sword. "NOOOOOO!"  
  
Vegeta starts to revert back to his normal self and soon starts falling down towards the ground along with Goku and Gohan. As Vegeta is still transforming back to normal, Goku and Gohan take a quick glance at each other and nod. Goku brings his arms to his right side while Gohan raises his arms above his head.  
  
"Masanko."  
  
"Kamehame."  
  
"HAAAAAAA!" They both release their attacks at the same time and both of their attacks explode just as they come in contact with Vegeta in a massive explosion. All three warriors fall to the ground, battered and beaten. Yajirobe on the other hand has dropped his sword and ran back into his hiding place. Vegeta looks up to the sky in disbelief. He starts to talk to himself very quietly and Gohan seems to be the only one who hears him.  
  
"How can this be? Me, the prince of all Saiyans have been beaten. I must get out of here and heal myself. The dragonballs on this planet may have been destroyed when that green bean was killed but I know there has to be another set on his home planet. I must gain immortality so that I can defeat Freeza and avenge my family and my people." Vegeta then pulls out a small controller and pushes a button on it. After a few minutes, his pod lands besides him. Just before he starts to crawl over to it though, a battered Krillin appears above him with Yajirobe's sword in hand.  
  
"The only place you're going Vegeta is the next dimension." Krillin raises the sword and just as he is about to impale Vegeta with it, Gohan yells out.  
  
"STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!"  
  
"What, why not? He deserves it. After all he and his friend did." This time, Goku interrupts Krillin.  
  
"Listen to Gohan Krillin. Do not, under any circumstances, kill Vegeta."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Gohan slowly gets up just as the man that saved Videl flew down and put Videl on the ground. She quickly goes over to help Gohan stand. "Because we do not stoop to his level and I know that there is some good in him."  
  
"How can there be any good in this heartless monster. His partner killed all of our friends while he watched with a smile on his face and he himself even tried to kill you, your father and even Videl. IF it weren't for this guy then Videl would be dead, and Vegeta wouldn't be distracted long enough for Yajirobe to sneak up and cut off his tail."  
  
"I know all that Krillin, but you didn't hear what he just said a minute ago." Gohan then limps over to Vegeta with Videl's help and starts talking to Vegeta directly and clearly. "Who. Is. Freeza?"  
  
"What's it to you brat?" says Vegeta with malice.  
  
"You said you wanted to avenge your family and people by defeating Freeza. I want to know who this Freeza is."  
  
Vegeta thinks this over for a minute before replying. "Not that it isn't any of your business but Freeza is currently the most powerful being in the universe. He has destroyed countless number of species just to obtain their planet to sell it to the highest bidders. If he sees any potential threats to him he will destroy it. He saw the Saiyans as a threat, so while they were all back on Planet Vegeta for the mating ritual that happens once every eleven cycles, he destroyed the planet with a single blast."  
  
Everyone stays silent after that. No one even seemed to notice the man who saved Videl has disappeared. All of a sudden though Goku speaks up.  
  
"Join us. Let us help you."  
  
"What? Never. I would never join a third class idiot and a weak human." This angers Gohan though.  
  
"Would you put your stupid pride behind you? You cannot defeat Freeza by yourself if he is truly that powerful."  
  
"I can if I have immortality!"  
  
"Wishing for immortality will just make you weaker than you already are. You did not loose this fight because we were lucky. You were stronger, faster, and more skilled then all of us. You lost because you were alone. You had no one to help you when you need it most. You do not have friends in whom you could trust with your life. Think about it. A year ago, Raditz was stronger then all of us. It was because of our friends that we just barely managed to beat him. Then we all trained with our friends for the last year, and look at how much we improved. Now, I will ask again. Will you join us? We will help you defeat Freeza."  
  
Vegeta thinks this over for a moment before sighing in defeat. He pushed another button on the controller, causing his pod to close. He then looked up to Gohan and the others.  
  
"I better not regret this brat, or I will kill you."  
  
"Don't worry, you wont." Gohan then looks off into the distance. "Bulma, Master Roshi, and my mom are coming this way. They'll be here to pick us up soon." Gohan then looks around for a moment. "Wait a minute. Where did that guy who saved Videl go?"  
  
A/N: Will Vegeta truly join the Z-Fighters or will he betray them. And who is this mysterious man who saved Videl from certain death. To find out, tune in for the next installment of The New DBZ. (Whenever that may be. ^_^ ) 


	4. Aftermath

A/N: I know that I haven't updated either of my two stories in over a month now and I am sorry. I've just haven't been in much of a mood to write for a while. I know that that is not a good excuse but that's all that I can come up with. There is a way though that I can somewhat make it up to all of you. As none of you know, this month (September) marks the month for my seventeenth birthday. In celebration for this, I will try to upload a total of seventeen chapters throughout this month. Eight chapters for one of my stories and nine for the other. Which will get which I do not know yet. We'll see as the month goes on. Hopefully I can live up with that goal. With that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.  
  
"Normal Conversation"  
  
~ Thinking ~  
  
:: Bond ::  
  
Chapter 4 - Aftermath  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Krillin start to look around to try and find the guy who saved Videl. After a few minutes though they gave up do to exhaustion. They may still be able to stand, unlike Goku and Vegeta, but they are still severely injured. After another minute though a roar of an engine breaks through the silence.  
  
"Look guys, its my mom and the others." Exclaims Gohan who starts to wave his good arm and jumping up and down. Bulma sees him and takes the hover van in for a landing. The moment the thing touches the ground, a hysterical Chichi jumps out and envelopes Gohan in a bone crunching hug.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. I've missed you so much. First I hear that your father died then that monster Piccolo came and took you. You have a lot of studying to catch up to young man." Chichi goes from her hysterical mode to her 'I'm in charge and do as I say' mode.  
  
"There might be a small problem with that mom." Says Gohan nervously.  
  
"What did you say." Says Chichi while giving her son her famous glare while reaching for her frying pan, which just happens to be near.  
  
"Well, you see . . . it's kind of hard to explain . . . and um . . ."  
  
"Gohan . . ."  
  
Gohan then perks up "Oh! Dad's pretty beat up and so is Vegeta. We should go help them."  
  
"My Goku is hurt? Where is he? I'm coming Goku." Says Chichi back in her hysterical mode. As Chichi rushes over to Goku, Gohan sighs in relief.  
  
"That was a close call, huh kiddo." Says Bulma as she steps over to Gohan. She then notices a girl Gohan's age standing awfully close behind him. "And who do we have here? Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean Videl here. But what do you mean by girlfriend. I mean she is a girl and she is my friend so does that make her my girlfriend?" asks a clueless Gohan. (A/N: Hey, he's only six for crying out loud.)  
  
~ Yup. He is definitely Goku's son. ~ Thinks Bulma to herself as she sweat drops. "Um never mind that Gohan. Hey, how come you aren't so shy anymore?"  
  
"Well, I did spend six months out in the middle of nowhere with only the cloths on my back and a sword fighting off dinosaurs and then another six months fighting off Piccolo." Says Gohan matter-of-factly.  
  
"You did all that all by yourself?" Asks Videl with awe in her voice.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Come on; help me get Vegeta into the van. I think he's unconscious."  
  
"Who's Vegeta?" asks Bulma. She then looks over and sees the Saiyan Prince lying on the ground out cold. ~ Hey, he's kind of cute. Wait a minute. Isn't he the enemy! ~ "Are you insane!" shrieks Bulma. "We can't help him. He and his buddy killed our friends and tried to kill all of you!"  
  
"Actually Bulma. It was his partner Nappa that killed everyone not him. True, he did try to kill us but we found out why he wanted to and we decided to help him." Says Gohan matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma looks at Gohan with worry but caves in. "I don't know what you guys are up to but if he so much shows a single trace of wanting to kill us, so help me Kami . . ."  
  
"Bulma. You don't have anything to worry about. At the moment he can be trusted." Says Gohan who is now carrying Vegeta with the help of Videl, over to the van.  
  
"Yeah, at the moment, but what about later." Says Bulma quietly to herself. Luckily no one else heard her.  
  
Once everybody is in the van, Bulma starts it up and starts heading to West City. Chichi looks behind her, only to see a young girl that she hasn't seen before.  
  
"Hello there dear. Who might you be?"  
  
"Oh! Hello Mrs. . .?"  
  
"Please, just call me Chichi. I'm Gohan's mother."  
  
"Hello Chichi. My name is Videl. Videl Satan."  
  
"That's a nice name Videl. How did you end up in the middle of the battlefield?"  
  
Videl's smile fades as she remembers what happened earlier that day. Chichi notices this and feels a small pain in her heart. "Momma and I were shopping in South City this morning. We were just leaving the city when it happened." Bulma and Chichi gasp in horror as they guessed what happened since the destruction of South City was all over the news. "Mamma was just about to start flying us home when she saw the shock wave coming. She covered me with her body as the blast hit. She then told me that she loved me and told me to run as fast as I can away from there. I ran through the forest for a long time before running straight into the battle. The big, bald, scary man was about to kill me but Gohan saved me. Then I felt something explode in me and me and Gohan beat up the scary man." By now, tears were flowing freely from Videl while Gohan pulls her into a comforting hug, which was pretty hard since one of his arms is broken. Chichi and Bulma also starts to shed some tears. Chichi looks back at the two kids again.  
  
"Gohan. I am so proud of you for what you did. As for you Videl, I am sorry for your loss. Do you have anywhere to go to?"  
  
"Oh no! My daddy doesn't know what happened. He's probably worried as to why we're not home."  
  
"Don't worry honey. As soon as we bring the men to the Hospital we will bring you home and I'm sure that Gohan can explain everything to your father." Says Chichi.  
  
"What? Why do I have to explain it?" asks Gohan.  
  
"Because, you are the only one who is not seriously injured and go do so better then anyone else. Plus you are Videl's friend so you should meet her father anyway." Says Chichi. ~ Besides, he will have to meet Videl's father sooner or later if they are going to get married when they're older. ~ Thought Chichi to herself with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"If you don't want to Gohan, I'll understand." Says Videl with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"No, no. It's not that Videl. It's just that . . .well . . .I'll do it don't worry. Like my mom said, we are friends. In fact you're my first friend my age . . .and species."  
  
Videl blushes a bit as she hears this. "Thanks Gohan."  
  
Over in the back where Goku and Vegeta are laying, Vegeta is sneering in disgust. ~ How pitiful that these pathetic weaklings have proud Saiyans wrapped around their little fingers. It's pathetic. ~  
  
The group falls into a comfortable silence as they make their way to West City. About half Way there, Gohan and Videl fell asleep with Videl's head on Gohan's shoulder, and Gohan's head on top of hers. Bulma is the first one to notice them.  
  
"Hey Chichi. Isn't that the cutest thing that you've ever seen?" Whispers Bulma as she jerks her thumb to the two Chibies.  
  
As soon as Chichi sees them, she gets heart in her eyes. "That's so cute. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that those two, if they remain friends, will defiantly get married when they're older."  
  
"Chichi, they're only five years old. Isn't it a bit too soon to be thinking about things like that?"  
  
"Nonsense. It's never too soon to think about marriage. In fact, if my Goku wasn't on that Dragonball hunt then we would have gotten married at the age of thirteen."  
  
"You're not going to force them to get married when they're thirteen; are you Chichi."  
  
"I would never force my baby to get married. I will try to hint it to them but I won't force them. Oh, my baby is growing up so fast." Chichi then starts to cry as Bulma stares at her with bewilderment. She then notices that they are coming up to the hospital.  
  
"Get ready everyone. We're about to land." She sets down the hover van in the middle of the parking lot and calls some doctors over to retrieve Goku and Vegeta. The rest follows them in so that Gohan, Videl, and Krillin can get looked at. Krillin has a few broken rips and a dislocated shoulder. Gohan's left arm was broken and needed a cast but other than that he was fine. Videl just has a few scrapes and bruises.  
  
"I'm going to go take Videl home mom." Says Gohan as he and Videl head for a nearby window.  
  
"You sure that you two will be all right?" asks Chichi as she sticks her head out of Goku and Vegeta's room.  
  
"We'll be fine mom. Bye." Gohan and Videl then run to the open window and jump out to the shock of all of the doctors and nurses. Gohan quickly wraps his good arm around Videl and starts flying in the direction of Orange Star City, which shock the doctors and nurses even more. (A/N: As most of you know Orange Star City is the original name of Satan City.) It only takes fifteen minutes for Gohan to reach the outskirts of the city where all of the neighborhoods are.  
  
"So which one is your house Videl?"  
  
"It's that small blue one at the end of that street Gohan."  
  
Gohan quickly lands in front of the house and walks up to the front door with Videl. As soon as Videl touches the doorknob, the door swings open to reveal a man with a black mustache and a crazy black Afro.  
  
"SWEET PEA!" He yells as he brings her into a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried when I heard about South City blowing up. I thought I lost you and your mom. Where is she anyway? And who is this boy that your with. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO . . ."  
  
"DADDY PLEASE BE QUIET! Can we go inside now." Videl looks ready to cry so the big oaf brings the two kids in. Videl leads the two to their small family room and quietly sits down on a chair while Gohan stands behind her. "Daddy, I have some very bad news."  
  
"What is it sweet pea and where is your mother?"  
  
"Daddy, me and mommy were leaving South City when we saw two big balls of fire. Then we saw this bright light coming at us and mommy threw herself on top of my just as the white light reached us. I then felt a lot of heat and then it was over. When I opened my eyes. . .mommy was very hurt. . .she told me that she loves me and told me to run. . . she then . . . she . . ." By now, tears are flowing freely from her eyes. The man quickly envelops her into another hug.  
  
"It's all right Sweet Pea. We'll be fine. Mommy would want us to be strong."  
  
"I know, but I miss her. I want mommy back." Gohan perks up at this.  
  
"Actually Videl. There might be a way to get your mom back."  
  
"What how?" exclaims Videl as she stares at Gohan in shock.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Stop trying to get my little Sweet Pea's hopes up. It's impossible to . . . you know."  
  
"My name is Gohan sir. Son Gohan, son of Son Goku."  
  
"You mean the current world champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament?" asks a shocked Hercule.  
  
"Yes sir. As I was saying, it is possible to bring people back to life. In fact we just brought my father back to life earlier today after a year of being dead."  
  
"How is that possible? It can't be."  
  
"It is sir. You see, there are these seven orange balls each with its own number of stars on them. If you collect all seven then you could call upon the eternal dragon who will grant you one wish."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go get those Dragonball thingies." Yells Hercule.  
  
"It's not that simple sir. You see, my sensei, Mr. Piccolo was killed today also. He was once one and the same as another person, named Kami, who is or should I say was the guardian of the earth. From what Mr. Piccolo told me that if one of them dies then so will the other. Kami is the creator of the Dragonballs so if he dies then so do the Dragonballs."  
  
"Then what was the point in mentioning it you stupid kid?"  
  
"Daddy. Don't say bad things about Gohan. He saved my life."  
  
"What? When?" Videl explained what happened and Gohan filled in the parts that happened when Videl wasn't there. "I am sorry about what I said earlier Gohan. You saved my little Sweet Pea and I'll be forever grateful for that."  
  
"It was nothing really sir. As I was saying earlier the Dragonballs are no more, but there may be another set of them. You see, Nappa, the big guy, said that Piccolo is a Namek from the planet Namek. Krillin and I decided to try and find Namek to see if they have a set of Dragonballs. Right now, Krillin should be running it through the others and with Vegeta's knowledge of planetary systems, and Bulma's mind, we should be able to get there. Now all I have to do is convince my mother to let me go across the galaxy to find out." Says Gohan with the Son smile plastered on his face.  
  
Videl abruptly stands up. "I'm coming too."  
  
"No your not." Says both Gohan and Hercule.  
  
Videl blinks a bit in surprise before giving her very first glare of her life, which freaks Gohan and Hercule, out a bit. "Both momma and Mr. Piccolo died saving my life! I have every right to go too and I will go, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Gohan and Hercule shrank back a bit in fear before readily agreeing.  
  
A/N: There you have it. This chapter was just a filler but it will get better. How will their journey in space be? Find out in the next installment of The New DBZ. 


End file.
